


Us Against the World

by wasted_paper_and_broken_pens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_paper_and_broken_pens/pseuds/wasted_paper_and_broken_pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to be okay. They have their family, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trenchcoatsandbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/gifts).



When Dean woke up that morning, he wasn’t tangled in the thin sheets of some old bed of some run-down motel that was charging up the ass for one night’s stay. It wasn’t in the Impala, which was seriously way too small to fit their trio comfortably, let alone just him and his brother. And it definitely was not beside a woman that he had found the night before and was too tired to make her leave. (Of course, he hadn’t needed to go get women lately, once he realized that he had everything he would ever need right next to him the entire time.) He didn’t wake up with a pained back or a crick in his neck, either.

When Dean woke up that morning, it was in the arms of his fallen angel. It was in his bed, their bed, after he had finally gotten Castiel to stop sleeping on the couch the night before and just “hurry up and get in here because I’m cold and I’ve missed you, man.” He woke up to the sight of disheveled hair and a sleepy grin that told him that everything was still great between them, even if Castiel had been avoiding Dean lately, purposely or not.

There weren’t any hunts they needed to get up for, and Dean was perfectly content to just stay in bed all morning with his arms wrapped around Castiel. He was absolutely fine with nuzzling his face into the other man’s neck and breathing in his scent without needing to worry about anything or anyone who needed saving.

Sleepy kisses were traded amongst the two and they cradled each other’s hands against their chests. Castiel’s scruff only slightly irritated Dean’s skin, and he smiled at the idea of teaching the other to shave, and just generally get accustomed to human things. And this, right here, waking up to an armful of Castiel in the morning...he could definitely get used to this.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel muttered sleepily when he heard somewhat of a chuckle from Dean.

“Nothing,” came the response. “I was just thinking...” He looked down at the hands, now entwined, and gave a small smile for how things had turned out for them when he was sure that everything was so shot to Hell.

Sure, Sam was still going to have to be looked after until he would be strong enough to even get out of bed without assistance and he may even need to be reminded just how appreciated he is. And yeah, Cas had fallen from Grace, and had unknowingly assisted in practically shoving the other angels from Heaven, which was most likely leaving some deep emotional scars on him. Dean knew that he was going to need to be there to support the two with their hardships, as they were his hardships, as well. He had made that fact loud and clear.

But Sam had always been a strong one, really. Yeah, he was the one out of the two who was most likely to express his girly feelings, but he never gave up on something and had always grit his teeth through everything, no matter what Hell threw at them. And Castiel had always muttered to Dean -when they had those long conversations where Dean actually asked Cas what was bothering him- that he had favored humanity over his own family sometimes. And you can’t forget that he had already been to Hell and back, both literally and figuratively.

So Dean figured that they were all going to be okay. They had each other- their real family, and there wasn’t going to be anymore lying and half-truths between the three of them. They weren’t going to avoid each other any more, like they had been lately. And if they ever needed support, then they would always know that there were two other constants in their crazy life that they could lean on in times of despair.

“Dean?” Castiel prompted with a slightly worried expression and a well placed head tilt. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Dean blurted out. “I know that we’re going to be okay this time, and it just makes me feel so...” he trailed off, not knowing how to describe it, and forcefully shut his eyes before leaning his forehead against Castiel’s chest.

“Relieved?” Castiel offered.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Relieved. Christ, I feel friggin’ happy for the first time in such a long time. Like, genuinely happy. All because I know that we’re not going to fall apart again.”

Carefully, almost as if he didn’t want to surprise him, Castiel hooked his forefinger under Dean’s chin to coax him to look up at him. At his tiny gasp and the slight narrow of his eyes, Dean could tell that Cas had seen the wetness in his eyes. Castiel slowly dragged the other closer, until their lips were only centimeters apart. He was even more gentle as he softly brushed their lips together. 

“We have each other, Dean,” he whispered softly, and it only felt like air over Dean’s lips. “We have our family.That’s all that matters in the end.”

Dean nodded slowly, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. “Just me, you, and Sammy, against the world.” A small smile formed on his face as he took Castiel’s hands again and examined them between his own, before linking their fingers together. “I think I can live with that.”

“As do I,” came the soft response.

**Author's Note:**

> For the great trenchcoatsandbowlegs, because I promised a fic.


End file.
